This disclosure is concerned with management of telecommunication cables, including optical fiber cables. In particular, this disclosure has application in the telecommunications industry with respect to storing excess cable lengths.
Cable storage devices are known including, for example, a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 assigned to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., the assignee of this disclosure. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 includes various features for organizing fiber optic cables. The ""203 patent includes a description of spools shaped to control the bend radii of the fibers so that the minimum bend radii is not exceeded. Storing excess lengths of fibers, organizing them, and protecting them from damage are desirable features. There is a continued need in the art for further management devices that address concerns in the telecommunications industry such as ease of use, size, reliability, cost, and protection of the fibers.
In one aspect, the disclosure describes a storage tray arrangement for storing cable slack. One preferred embodiment of the tray arrangement includes a frame that is oriented in a vertical first plane; a first tray mounted to the frame in a vertical second plane parallel to the first plane; and a mounting construction pivotally securing the first tray to the frame. Preferably, the first tray includes a cable entry region, a base, and a spool projecting from the base. Preferably, the mounting construction permits the first tray to be selectively pivoted relative to the frame within the second plane.
In another aspect, the disclosure describes a storage tray for storing cable slack, wherein the tray includes a base defining a storage region and a cable entry region, a side wall projecting from the base and extending along the perimeter of the base, a spool in the storage region projecting from the base, a first plurality of tabs, and a second plurality of tabs. Preferably, the side wall defines a plurality of scallops. Preferably, the first plurality of tabs extends from the spool toward the side wall in the storage region, and the second plurality of tabs extends from the side wall and over a trough in the cable entry region.
In another aspect, a storage tray for storing cable slack is provided that includes a base defining a storage region and a cable entry region, a side wall projecting from the base and extending along a perimeter of the base, a detent protruding from the side wall, a spool in the storage region projecting from the base, a first plurality of tabs, and a second plurality of tabs. Preferably, the side wall includes first and second curved arms to define an arched opening sized to engage a mounting post. Preferably, the detent protrudes from the side wall in the arched opening between the first and second curved arms.
In another aspect, a method for storing cable slack includes providing a frame oriented in a vertical first plane, providing a first tray mounted to the frame in a vertical second plane parallel to the first plane, pivoting the first tray relative to the frame within the second plane, and directing a first cable into the first tray.
In another aspect, a fiber management system is provided and includes a vertically oriented first wall and a first tray set. The first tray set includes a first tray mounted on the wall and pivotable in a first plane parallel to the wall about a first pivot axis, and a second tray mounted on the wall and pivotable in a second plane parallel to the wall about the first pivot axis.